Katsumura Masanobu
Perfil thumb|250px|Katsumura Masanobu * Nombre: 勝村政信 (かつむら まさのぶ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Katsumura Masanobu * '''Profesión:' Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Saitama, Japón * '''Estatura: 173cm * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Tipo de sangre: A * Familia: Esposa * Agencia: Sis Company Dramas *Yuganda Hamon (NHK, 2019) *Chou no Rikigaku: Satsujin Bunsekihan (WOWOW, 2019) *Doctor X 6 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Heaven? Gokuraku Restaurant (TBS, 2019) *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) *Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017, ep9-10) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Doctor Y 3 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon (NHK, 2017) *Zenryoku Shissou (NHK, 2017) *Yaneura no Koibito (Tokai TV, 2017) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Hagure Shocho no Satsujin Kyuko 3 (TBS, 2018) * Keishichou Nasi Goreng-ka (TV Asahi, 2016) * Suishou no Kodou (WOWOW, 2016) * Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai Tokuso Kenji no Gyakushu (TV Tokyo, 2016) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko SP (TV Asahi, 2016) * Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016) * Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016, ep1) * Ooka Echizen 3 (NHK, 2016) * Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) * doS Deka (NTV, 2015) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2014) * Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1) * Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1) * Kono Mystery ga Sugoi! (TBS, 2014) * Ooka Echizen (NHK, 2013-2014) * Hado Nattsu (NHK BS Premium, 2013) * Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) * Saitou-san 2 (NTV, 2013) * Aji Ichimonme 2013 SP (TV Asahi, 2013) * dinner (Fuji TV, 2013, ep10) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) * Vision ~ Koroshi ga Mieru Onna (YTV, 2012) * Seinaru Kaibutsutachi (TV Asahi, 2012) * Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) * Madonna Verde (NHK, 2011) * Asuko March! (TV Asahi, 2011) * Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011) * Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) * Pandora 2 Kiga Retto (WOWOW, 2010) * Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) * Hebi no Hito (WOWOW, 2010) * Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) * Smile (TBS, 2009) * Ghost Town no Hana (TV Asahi, 2009) * Voice (Fuji TV, 2009, ep3) * Kiina (NTV, 2009, ep1) * Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) * Senjo no Melody (Fuji TV, 2009) * Nadeshiko Tai (Fuji TV, 2008) * Hitomi (NHK,2008) * Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) * Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) * Hokaben (NTV, 2008, ep9-10) * Kimi ga Kureta Natsu (NTV, 2007) * Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) * LIFE (Fuji TV, 2007) * Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) * Taiyo no Uta (TBS, 2006) * Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) * Sukoshi wa, ongaeshi ga dekitakana (TBS, 2006) * Kobayakawa Nobuki no Koi (Fuji TV, 2006) * Rokusen Nin no Inochi no Visa (YTV, 2005) * Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1) * Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) * Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) * Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) * Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) * Last Christmas (Fuji TV, 2004) * Modoken Quill no Issho (NHK, 2003) * Kaettekita Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2003) * Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2002) * Omiya (NHK, 2002) * Makeinu no Toboe (NTV, 2005) * Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2003) * Diamond Girl (Fuji TV, 2003) * Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (Fuji TV, 2003) * Bara no Jyujika (Fuji TV, 2002) * Salaryman Kintaro 3 (TBS, 2002) * Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) * Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) * Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001, ep10) * Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) * Salaryman Kintaro 2 (TBS, 2000) * Salaryman Kintaro (TBS, 1999) * Kiseki no Hito (NTV,1998) * Owari no Nai Dowa (TBS,1998) * Good Luck (NTV, 1996) * Kaiki Club (Fuji TV, 1995) * Station (NTV, 1995) * Aji Ichimonme (TV Asahi, 1995) Películas * Rin (2019) * The Seven Conferences (2019) * Last Hold (2018) * Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be the One (2018) * Butterfly Sleep (2018) * Blade of the Immortal (2017) * Dareka no Mokkin (2016) * U-31 (2016) * Ryuzo and the Seven Henchmen (2015) * Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) * Sukiyaki (2011) * Umizaru 3: The Last Message (2010) * Hebi no Hito (2010) * From Me to You (2010) * Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2010) * Hitoya ni Saku Hana (2010) * Ju-on: Black Ghost (2009) * Zen (2009) * Biru to Doubutsuen (2008) * Hero (2007) * Akanezora (2007) * Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) * The Hotel Venus (2004) * Mondai no nai Watashitachi (2004) * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) * Second Chance (1999) * Keiho (1999) * Kiriko no Fukei (1998) * Mouri Motonari (1997) * Sonatine (1993) * The Reason Why I Became Ill (1990) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Saitama Prefectural Urawa North High School *'Aficiones:' Fútbol, viajar, las motos *'Especialidades:' Artes marciales, kick boxing *Le gusta mucho estar en forma. *Su comida favorita es el "shiitake", que una seta originaria de Asia del este. *Es un aficionado del fútbol, de hecho ha sido invitado a varios programas de televisión futbolísticos. *Apareció desnudo en un programa de televisión de Japón. *Es amigo del también actor, Shimizu Kei. Enlaces * Perfil (SIS Company) * Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Katsumura Masanobu.jpg Katsumura Masanobu000.jpg Katsumura Masanobu001.jpg Katsumura Masanobu002.jpg Katsumura Masanobu003.jpg Katsumura Masanobu004.jpg Katsumura Masanobu 7.jpg Katsumura Masanobu 8.jpg Categoría:Sis Company Categoría:JActor